Kirito vs Vincent Valentine
Description 2 Emotionless weapons master in the duel of their lives, will the black swordsman succeed? Or will Cerberus destroy it's next victim. First Speech Queue- Death Battle OST: Invader Wiz: The emotionless, the mysterious man, the deadly. Most of them have always a trick up their sleeve. This makes them badass. Boomstick: Kirito from Sword Art Online vs Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII. Wiz: I'm Wiz and this is Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a death battle. Kirito Queue- Sword Art Online OST: Everyday Life Wiz: 2022, the year of the start of the death game, Sword Art Online. Boomstick: And yet, Kirito is a major badass. He kind of reminds me of Ichigo Kurosaki. Wiz: Well yes, Background: -Born: October 7, 2008 -Real Name: Kirigaya Kazuto -Girlfriend: Asuna Yuuki -Age: 17 -Weapon: Elucidator, Lambent Light -Partners: Asuna, Sinon Boomstick: Kirito is the badass who liberated everyone from sword art online. But then, he had to save his girlfriend from Sugou. Wiz: After saving Asuna once again in Alfheim Online, Kirito became more familiar with flying and magic. Feats: -Liberated SAO -Saved a few girls -Defeated many monsters -Flying -Stuck for 2 years and managed to escape -Survived being injected by "death gun" -Managed to defeat death gun Boomstick: SAO II happened after the events of Alfheim Online, or ALO and Kirito met a new girl known as Sinon. Wiz: Kirito became a girl in ALO, strangely enough Boomstick: But Kirito and Sinon were able to fight the legendary death gun and track him down, which Kirito survived a poison injection and was able to get home. Wiz: Um Boomstick? Boomstick: Yes? Wiz: If Kirito's so powerful, what faults does he have? Boomstick: Well lets see. Faults: -Reckless -Leaves when emotional -Cant save much people -Gary Stu Wiz: What was the last one? Boomstick: Nothing. Wiz: Ok lets move on. Vincent Valentine Wiz: The world of Final Fantasy, such a mysterious world, Mako generators, monsters, Sephiroth, all those in the book. Boomstick: One particular man strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies with the legendary op 3 barreled pistol, Cerberus Wiz: Vincent Valentine, the former Turk! Boomstick: Turk like in the country of Turkey? Wiz: *sighs* No Boomstick... Boomstick: Then what? Wiz: Just listen. Background -Real Name: Vincent Valentine -Age: 60 -Born: October 13, 1950 -Weapon: Cerberus -Partner: Cloud Strife, Final Fantasy 7 crew Wiz: Vincent Valentine is quite an old guy, who is immortal through lab testing, he was once a part of a secret group known as the Turks. Boomstick: Again? Wiz: Ugh, Fine. For those of you who don't know the Turks are, the Turks are a secret organization that works for the president Shinra to help fight against the AVALANCHE rebels. Boomstick: Vincent left the group and locked himself away in a coffin after Sephiroth was born for many years before emerging from the coffin in 2006. Wiz: He helped take down Sephiroth, before, you know, the supernova Boomstick: No shit. Feats: -Large ammount of guns -Survived a supernova -Fought Sephiroth alongside cloud -Pistol shoots 3 rounds at a time -Chaos Vincent is extremely powerful -Edgy Boomstick: So, where's the faults? Wiz: Right here! Faults: -Takes time to reload guns -Not the best mental health -Unpredictable -Chaos Vincent is less controlable Wiz: Ready Boomstick: Yep. Wiz: Let er' rip Boomstick: It's TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Prelude Vincent was walking around a strange new world until something strange happened. A white panel appeared in front of him saying "Kirito would like to duel." Vincent pulled out Cerberus and pressed yes, he stood there with his gun, until from out of the bushes, Kirito came and pointed Elucidator at Vincent. Vincent said "I see how this is going to be." FIGHT! Fight! Kirito charged at Vincent and slashed once, but Vincent dodged it and shot Kirito in the back, lowering his HP a bit. Kirito swung around and kicked Vincent in the shin and punched at him, but Vincent caught Kirito's fist and threw the boy back. When Kirito got up, Vincent was aiming his pistol at Kirito's head, so Kirito got out of the way quickly before Vincent fired. Kirito slashed at Vincent hurting him a bit, so Vincent shot at Kirito. But Kirito blocked the bullets with Elucidator before he got hit. Kirito slashed at Vincent a few more times, but Vincent dodged the slashes Kirito made. Vincent double jumped and landed on a giant tree's branch and shot at Kirito a few times. Kirito dodged the incoming bullets flying right at him. Vincent jumped off the tree branch and flew right at Kirito, he almost landed on his head before he fired. Kirito held his sword up and Vincent shot down, instead for it to hit the black sword instead of the swordsman himself. Vincent landed right behind Kirito and aimed right at his head. Kirito slashed at Vincent but Vince jumped over him quickly and landed right behind Kirito again. Kirito slashed again only for Vincent to jump again and land right behind him. Kirito turned around and Vincent was nowhere to be found. Kirito looks to see Vincent fly right at him and Vincent opens fire on Kirito. Kirito got hit and he fell. But it wasn't done yet. When Kirito got up, Vincent noticed elf ears on Kirito and wings too. Kirito flew right at Vincent and slashed his stomach, Vincent fell to his knees, but wasn't dead yet. Vincent got up and jumped up to a tree. When Kirito flew up, Vincent fired his gun, blowing one of Kirito's wings off. Kirito fell and was in pain. Suddenly... Kirito looked up and Chaos Vincent was above him and Chaos Vincent was wielding his best gun, death penalty. Kirito slid out of the way to avoid getting shot. Kirito got up and ran away from Vincent before he could shoot him. Queue: Sword Art Online OST- Swordland Kirito drunk a potion down to get his HP back up before running at chaos Vincent. Kirito ran at him like he would strike him down and save the day, but suddenly. GULP! Vincent grabbed Kirito by his throat, and Kirito couldn't do anything about it. Chaos Vincent aimed Cerberus right in Kirito's face. Kirito was done for... Actually, not really. Kirito barely squeezed out and ran off. Chaos Vincent turned back to normal soon after. Vincent watched Kirito run off. Kirito ran up to a church and went inside. Vincent soon followed him. When Vincent walked into the church, Kirito was nowhere to be seen. Vincent walked into the chapel and saw Kirito in his GGO form. He knew it was Kirito, Vincent pointed his gun, but Kirito pulled out his gun and they both fired. Both bullets collided and shattered. Kirito ran around, jumping on the pulpit, then onto the pews, firing at Vincent. Kirito pulled out his sword and jumped at Vincent, ready to strike. Vincent shot Kirito's sword in midair, causing Kirito to fly back a bit. Kirito fell into some pews, hurting himself. Vincent walked over and aimed Cerberus in his face. Kirito rolled out, escaping death again before Vincent fired and missed. Vincent looked around to see if Kirito was anywhere, where he wasn't. Vincent soon heard some panting behind him, when he turned around, Kirito was seen. Kirito told Vincent "You...can't...win." Vincent replied "Oh really..." Kirito received in his mind a message saying "Vincent limit break!" Soon Vincent glew orange and Kirito knew what was happening now. The church started to rumble and Kirito had to escape. Kirito charged and smashed the wall, escaping that way. Vincent ran out and the ground behind Kirito emerged into what looks like a giant demon skull. The mouth of the skull opened up and orange ghosts flew out and started assaulting Kirito. Kirito was smacked up into the air and batted far away. But Kirito didn't die yet. The satan slam from the ground disintegrated and Vincent decided to find Kirito. Kirito was launched into a pond. Heavily injured and tired. When he slammed into the pond, a lily pad fell on his face and a frog jumped on it. Kirito got up and saw the frog jump off. In midair, the frog suddenly exploded into tiny, bloody chunks and Kirito was shocked. He turned his head only to see Vincent with his gun, aiming at Kirito, Vincent fired once more and Kirito's arm was punctured and his humerus bone was fractured on his right arm. Kirito jumped out and ran from Vincent, holding his bloody arm in hope Vincent doesn't shoot him again. Soon Kirito screamed in pain and he fell to his knees. Kirito was breathing heavily, and was ready to pass out, He knew Vincent was coming to kill him, Kirito had no other choice to fight or die. Kirito pulled out Elucidator and another potion to heal himself with. Kirito soon took off his blackwyrm coat and charged at Vincent, Vincent pulled his gun up, but before he could fire... SHINK! Vincent looked down and saw the elucidator jammed into his abdomen, Vincent was now breathing heavily. Kirito looked at him angrily and said "Good night, my Valentine." Vincent soon reached his final limit, he looked at Kirito and Kirito soon got another sinking feeling. Vincent pulled elucidator out of him before his Kirito heard a powerful screech and Vincent turned into his chaos form. Chaos Vincent pulled out Cerberus and fired at Kirito, hitting elucidator and knocking him down. Kirito jumped up and pulled out dark repulser and Vincent flew up, ready to strike again. Kirito wasn't going to play. ... Kirito turned into his Alfheim form and flew up Kirito pulled out Excalibur and slashed chaos Vincent, all it did was knock him back a little. Vincent pulled out Cerberus and fired, hitting Excalibur and knocking it out of Kirito's hand. Vincent soon flew at Kirito and grabbed him. The chaos beast told him this, "You are terminally ill. Welcome to assisted suicide." Vincent threw Kirito out onto a road, but Kirito instead hit a hostess delivery truck, knocking it over and it fell into the grassy plains at the other side of the road. The back doors of the truck busted open and hostess snacks and cakes were seen. Vincent flew over the crashed truck to see Kirito laying on the side of it. Kirito got up and took his last potion, Kirito was in a fight for his life now. Kirito pulled out Excalibur and got up. Vincent flew down and grabbed a car while it was driving at the side of the road, and he threw it at Kirito, hitting him and knocking him onto the grass. Chaos Vincent flew right at Kirito and picked him up. Vincent threw Kirito up and slashed with his chaos claws, lopping Kirito's head off. Vincent suddenly turned normal, as his limit break was over and fell. THUD! Vincent got up and saw nothing but 2 wrecked cars and Kirito's dead body fell to the ground, along with his head. KO! Epilogue: Queue: Final Fantasy VII: Victory Fanfare (Vincent is seen walking off, grabbing a twinkie from the crashed hostess truck and returning to Kirito. Vincent puts away his guns and goes to whats left of Kirito. Kirito's belongings, Elucidator, Dark Repulser and Excalibur were picked up by Vincent and he walked off with them. Vincent walks through the forest, but he soon see's Asuna knocked out laying on the floor. He looks up to see a man with long white hair and a cloak fly over with a little green imp and a little girl. Vincent ignored them and laid both Elucidator, Dark Repulser and Excalibur next to Asuna, hoping she can fend for herself when she wakes up) KO and Results Boomstick: Oh my gosh. Wiz: Kirito may of had better swordsmanship skills, but Vincent's guns were far better weapons than Elucidator and Lambent Light. Boomstick: And Chaos Vincent, Kirito just couldn't win. Wiz: Kirito may be a better swordsman than Vincent, but anything else Vincent outclasses with Kirito. Wiz: Kirito may of had guns to his disposal, but Kirito did not have as much experience to match Vincent. Boomstick: Still that was one hell of a fight. Wiz: Seems like Kirito got popped by the chaos Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: Ah Okay... Boomstick: Seems Kirito succumbed to the chaos Wiz: The winner is Vincent Valentine. Kirito: +Better swordsmanship +Faster -Less experience -Less gun experience Vincent: +Stronger +Faster +Smarter +Durability +Better guns +More experience -No swordsmanship Next Time on Death Battle: Gotham city is seen, and in the middle of a dark, quiet alleyway, hidden well, a red scissor blade is stuck into the ground. Who do you want to win? Kirito Vincent Valentine Which weapon is stronger Elucidator Cerberus Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Paladinporter Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Final Fantasy vs Sword Art Online Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle